a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector and more particularly, to such a memory card connector, which is practical for receiving a SD (Secure Digital) card as well as a mini SD (Secure Digital) card.
b. Description of the Related Art
Following market trend toward the design concept to be lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller, a variety of compact and mobile electronic apparatus have been developed and have appeared on the market. In order to fit mobile electronic apparatus, mini-sized memory devices are developed. For example, mini SD (Secure Digital) card is designed to substitute for SD (Secure Digital) card for use in a mobile electronic apparatus, for example, a mobile phone. Regular electronic apparatus simply provide a memory card connector for receiving a specific memory card.